


Another World

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hyuckhei, M/M, donghyuck is an archer, i dont know what this is, if this doesnt work out i'll delete, it's something that comes to mind as i read through for my course, there might be violence i dont know i only ever wrote the first chapter, yukhei is someone from the wild?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: A lot of mysteries are untold. Especially when it comes to a boy who was found in the woods.





	Another World

The sun is slowly setting. It’s almost getting dark, but not dark enough yet in forest. He walks through the trees, with a bow firmed in his left hand and an arrow readied in his right hand. His ears are sharp catching on any sound in the woods. Any crunching sound, any howls or any hoots; he hears them all. He walks deeper and deeper into the woods. Maybe, if he gets in deeper he’ll get something today. He’ll be mad if he leaves with empty hands. He’s sure his brother has got something right now. That man always gets something and although that man never brags, it annoys him to the max.

It was never a competition. It's just that sometime Donghyuck can't help but gets jealous when his brother brings home something and he doesn't. Their parents never said anything to them. Besides, hunting is more like a hobby to them both. Their parents don't really care if they bring home some meat or not. But Donghyuck wants that feeling of surpassing his brother when it comes to hunting. He likes the feelings when he brings home a bigger treat than his brother.

He shakes his head off that thought. He thinks he should get out of the woods quickly. It's getting darker and darker each second. He passes by trees to trees. He looks to his left and to his right, sensing any movements. He has to be aware with his surrounding. He has to be fully alert, especially at times like this. 

“Hyuck,” he hears his brother speaks through the earpod he has on. “Let’s leave in 30 minutes.”

He’s about to reply when he catches a crunching sound from behind. He turns quickly.

“Hyuck, do you hear me?” Taeyong’s voice comes again. Donghyuck wrenches the earpod off his ear and keeps it in his jacket pocket. He hears the sound again. He readies his bow and arrow. He turns around slowly to every angle in his spot. He stops when he sees a movement at some point, behind a tree ten feet away from him. Donghyuck points his arrow ahead. Though he can’t see, even if there’s something, he’ll shoot on instinct.

His heart thrums loudly in his chest. It’s not that he’s scared, but it’s kinda dark and he can’t see so it’s unfair. It could be a bear and that’s the last animal he’d want to encounter with at this very late hour. He takes a few deep breath, readying himself.

 _Crunch_.

His eyes widen. The sound is so near him… behind him. He whips around quickly and ready to let go his arrow. But before he can do that, he stops himself. His eyes widen even bigger, his mouth agape in surprised. He takes a few steps back.

“H-hello…”

 

 

 

 

 

There… a few feet away from him stands a creature. A tall creature. A tall creature that looks very human. It looks very human because it has a pair of hands and legs and it is very naked. It is naked. It’s a male. Donghyuck takes another step back. The creature’s hair is very long it reaches the creature’s waist. It’s like the creature hadn’t had a haircut for years. And why is it naked?

Donghyuck is not going to lie that he is definitely scared. But he’s not going to show it to this creature that stands not too far away from him. Donghyuck lowers down his bow but he doesn’t let go of the arrow. He’s scared if the creature suddenly attacks him. He has to be prepared.

How he wished Taeyong will be here quickly and save him. Can Taeyong even find him? Donghyuck shudders the longer he stares at the creature. He can’t see its face clearly because of the hair covering his face and it’s getting real dark now the only light source is the moon. Thanks the God above it is full moon tonight, he can see well if the creature makes a move.

“H-hello…” he starts again. The creature flinches, Donghyuck takes another step back.

“I’m not going to do anything,” he coos. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” He stays quiet for a while. “If you promise not to hurt me…”

Although Donghyuck can’t see its face, he’s sure the creature is staring hard at him. Donghyuck shudders again. He thinks if he should run… will it chase after him? Donghyuck can run, he’s an athlete in his school but what if the creature is faster than he is? It has long legs.

The creature moves suddenly and it brings surprises to Donghyuck that he steps back quickly and raises his bow. “Don’t move!” he yells. He can hear the trembles in his voice. God, he really is scared. Where is Taeyong?!

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot,” he sounds unsure with himself. He doesn’t know if the creature understands or not but it certainly doesn’t move at all. Should he shoot and makes a run for it or should he just run even if the creature might be faster than he is? Should he just shoot the legs and gives it the sedative?

Those thoughts run wild in his until he catches a movement behind the creature. It’s Taeyong, he has his gun ready and aims at the creature. Donghyuck lets out a soft sigh of relief to see his brother. Their eyes catch each other. Donghyuck doesn’t know why but he slowly shakes his head indicating ‘no, don’t shoot’ to his brother.

His eyes go back to the creature. But it is too late; the creature suddenly moves forward and makes a run towards him. Donghyuck shoots his arrow but the creature avoids it easily. Donghyuck whips around and run as fast as he can.

As he run, he reaches for another arrow from his quiver. He hears a gun shot. “Fuck, Taeyong! Don’t shoot! I’m right here!!” he yells. He takes a quick glance back and sees the creature is chasing him. But it doesn’t run on his legs like human does, he runs like an animal with his hands as well. Certainly that is not a human.

Donghyuck focus back ahead, slyly avoiding from hitting a tree. He jumps over a fallen tree bark. Avoid low branches. It’s dark but he opens his eyes as wide not to trip or hit anything. He hears another gun shot. “Fuck you Taeyong!” he yells even louder. “If I die right here I hope mom kills you!”

As he runs, he sees a snare he and Taeyong have set earlier the day. It stays untouched. He makes a run to it. The snare was set on the ground. Like normal trap, if an animal steps on it, the net will trap it and go up the tree. Donghyuck runs faster to it, he calculates the perfect time before he jumps. He whips around as he lands on his knees, he sees the creatures about to jump as well. Quickly he aims his bow and releases his arrow to the loop of wire on the ground. The snare caught the creature before it could jump to Donghyuck and does whatever Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about. It hung in the air. It trashes around to be freed from the snare. Donghyuck lies on the ground, catching his breath and trembles. It was scary.

“Hyuck! You alright?” Taeyong kneels next to him. He checks Donghyuck’s pulse and all.

The younger sits up. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

The both look up at the creature, still trashing around. Thanks God the net is strong.

“Sedate it,” Donghyuck says. Taeyong looks at him incredulously.

“Hyuck, the sedatives for animals and humans are not the same,” the older says.

“Is that even a human?” he snaps back.

“He is!”

“I don’t care. I’m not killing it, so you should sedate it.”

Taeyong sighs. He takes out a syringe and a vial. He puts in a very little dose of sedative in the syringe. As he is doing so, Donghyuck lowers down the snares, he keeps on praying that the creature won’t get away. Taeyong slowly gets closer to it. It stops trashing and Taeyong uses that moment to inject the sedative into its arm. It trashes a few times before stopping all together. They look at each other in the eyes for a long minute. Donghyuck lowers down the snare completely.

For safety measure, they don’t let the creature out of the net. They carry it to their truck together. Taeyong puts on his track pants on the creature and his extra tshirt. After that, he ties its hands and legs just in case it wakes up. 10 seconds later, he has a second thought on what if they come across police officers, it will not end good.

“Just tie it and cover it with blanket or something,” Donghyuck suggests. “I don’t want it to wake up and attacks us.”

Taeyong with a heavy heart agrees and does so.

Donghyuck takes a look over his shoulder from the passenger seat. The creature is sleeping well in the net. The hair covers its face, he can’t see it.

Questions run wild in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what was i doing but i hope i can get this more interesting that this chapter. thanks in advance for reading! i'm sorry for my lackings


End file.
